Days
by Bulecelup
Summary: 7 hari dalam seminggu, kita berdua selalu bertemu. Mild Finn/Kurt, little of Finn/Quinn.


**Title: **Days.

**Pair: **Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Drama/Friendship

**Summary:** 7 hari dalam seminggu, kita berdua selalu bertemu. Mild Finn/Kurt, little of Finn/Quinn.

**© Glee **belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan, dan FOX.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-Senin-

Hari senin. Hari yang tak di sukai oleh Kurt. Selain karena hari ini tidak ada kegiatan Glee dimana dia bisa melihat Finn, hari ini dia ada kelas Aljabar. padahal Kurt sangat membenci pelajaran itu.

Pemuda bersuara Soprano itu membetulkan jaket Versace baru miliknya, dia mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya untuk jam pelajaran Aljabar yang akan di mulai beberapa menit lagi.

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt menengok kebelakangnya, saat dia menyadari ada seseorang memanggilnya. Ya Tuhan. Ternyata Finn Hudson!

"Hey juga, Finn." Kurt mendekap bukunya dengan erat ke dada, seakan-akan berusaha untuk mendesak jantungnya agar tak berdetak kencang saat berada dengan Finn.

"Kau masuk kelas Aljabar juga bukan? Aku baru saja menerima jadwal baruku, dan aku baru mengetahui kalau kau juga masuk kedalam kelas yang sama..." Finn mengeluarkan senyumannya yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh.

Kurt tentu akan meleleh seperti cokelat yang terkena panas pada saat ini juga saat melihat senyuman itu... tapi dia berusaha mati-matian menahannya.

"Benarkah? Oh, benar-benar sebuah kebetulan sekali." Kata Kurt. Dia berusaha untuk tetap menjaga _image_ nya di hadapan Finn.

Finn mengeluarkan tawa kecil, Kurt merinding sendiri saat melihatnya tertawa, dia terlihat semakin tampan...

Riiiiiiinggggg. Bel kelas berbunyi, anak-anak yang tadinya berkeliaran di lorong sekolah kini masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kita harus masuk kelas sekarang. Ayo, Kurt." Ajak Finn. dia menepuk pundak Kurt, mengisyaratkannya untuk berjalan bersama dengannya menuju kelas.

Kurt mengangguk pelan. Dia menyentuh pundaknya yang barusan di tepuk oleh Finn, baru kali ini Finn menyentuhnya... lalu dia ikut berjalan di samping pemuda pemain _Football _itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-Selasa-

Kurt tengah berbincang dengan Mercedes dan Tina di lorong sekolah, lebih tepatnya sih Mercedes dan Tina yang mengobrol, sedangkan Kurt hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali berkomentar.

Saat itulah dia melihat Finn melintas di hadapannya, di sampingnya ada Quinn Fabray. Mereka berdua terlihat saling bergandengan tangan, dengan kepala Quinn beristirahat di dekat leher Finn.

Senyum sumringah melekat di wajah mereka berdua.

Pemandangan itu menyakitkan mata Kurt. Dia berharap kalau yang berjalan di samping Finn bukanlah Quinn, melainkan dirinya. Ah, tapi hal itu tak akan pernah terwujudkan...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-Rabu-

Ketika Kurt tengah melintasi lorong bagian selatan, dia di tabrak oleh Puck. Pemuda malang itu jatuh ke lantai, berkas-berkas buku miliknya berserakan kemana-mana.

"Makanya jalan pakai mata!" Puck yang memang secara sengaja melakukan hal itu tertawa melihat Kurt terjatuh, kemudian dia pergi berlalu begitu saja seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kurt menghela nafas panjang, kadang-kadang dia merasa muak dengan orang itu. Yang sepertinya tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk menganggunya. Kurt lalu mulai memunguti kertas-kertas miliknya yang bertebaran, saat dia mau mengambil salah satu kertas, ada sebuah tangan yang mengambilnya duluan.

"Kau tak apa?" Finn duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya, jarak wajah mereka sangatlah dekat. Maju beberapa centi lagi, bibir Kurt akan bertemu dengan Finn.

"Ah!" Kurt secara refleks mundur kebelakang, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekali, seperti akan terkena serangan jantung!

"Ma-maaf!" Finn buru-buru meminta maaf saat melihat Kurt terkejut. "Tadi aku melihat Puck menjatuhkanmu, apa kau terluka?" tanya nya.

"A-aku tak apa..." Jawab Kurt dengan pelan. Dia melihat wajah Finn, pemuda itu nampak khawatir... dan Kurt bisa merasakan wajahnya sendiri memerah dan panas.

"Apa kau yakin? Soalnya wajahmu merah..." kata Finn sambil menunjuk ke muka Kurt.

Kurt mau berteriak histeris, Finn melihatnya tersipu! Ini benar-benar sangat memalukan! Dia mempercepat gerak tangannya dalam membereskan berkas-berkasnya, lalu pergi dari sana secepat yang dia bisa.

Benar-benar sangat memalukan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-kamis-

Kurt tak berani melihat Finn setelah kejadian kemarin. Duh, Finn melihatnya tersipu malu! Pasti dia akan berfikir yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya!

"Kurt?" Mercedes memanggilnya saat sedang mengantri untuk membeli makan siang di kafetaria. "Kau kenapa? Kok bengong?" tanya perempuan bersuara tinggi nan lantang itu. sesekali mengoyangkan tangannya di depan Kurt yang sama sekali tak bereaksi.

Kurt tak memperdulikan Mercedes yang sedang berbicara dengannya, pandangan matanya hanya tertuju kepada Finn yang tengah duduk bareng dengan anggota klub-nya. Teman-temannya terlihat sedang bercanda, sementara Finn sendiri hanya diam sambil sesekali melontarkan senyum.

Rasanya Finn menjadi lebih jauh, tak dapat Kurt raih. Tapi apakah itu hanya perasaan Kurt saja?

Semuanya terjawab pada saat Finn menyadari keberadaan Kurt yang duduk jauh dari mejanya, dan memberinya senyuman simpul yang cerah. ya, Finn memang tak pernah berada jauh dari Kurt.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

-Jumat-

Hari ini Quinn dan Finn terlihat seperti sedang menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Mungkin anggota Glee yang lain tak menyadarinya, tapi Kurt sadar akan hal ini. karena pada saat mereka bernyanyi bersama, suara dan bahasa tubuh mereka tak seirama.

Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka berdua, sesuatu yang sama sekali tak indah. Dan Kurt akan mengunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dia akan mendekati Finn yang nampak galau.

"Hey...Finn..." Kurt memberanikan dirinya menyapa Finn, di saat mereka hanya berdua saja di ruang theater.

"Oh, Kurt... kenapa? Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, penampilanmu tadi bagus sekali. Aku kagum!" ucap Finn dengan antusiasme tinggi.

Kurt hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pujian dari Finn. Entah mengapa dia tak merasa senang, mungkin karena melihat Finn mengatakannya dengan ratapan sedih.

"Um... apa...apa kau dan Quinn sedang bertengkar?" Kurt tanpa basa-basi langsung mengarah kepada tujuannya. "Soalnya aku melihat kalian berdua tak serasi saat bernyanyi tadi..." Kurt merasa bersalah sendiri setelah melihat wajah Finn menjadi semakin sedih saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Biasa lah... masalah kecil, kami tak sependapat dalam suatu hal..." kata Finn. Tangannya memijat leher bagian belakangnya, sebuah tanda kalau dia merasa '_terganggu_' akan pertanyaan Kurt.

"Oh...." Kurt jadi merasa tak enak kepada Finn. "Maaf kalau pertanyaanku menganggumu, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya..."

Sebelum Kurt berhasil menyelesaikan perkataanya, Finn telah memotongnya duluan.

"Khawatir. Terima kasih sudah khawatir denganku, Kurt. Kau memang teman yang baik." Senyuman kecil terpampang di bibir Finn saat berbicara.

Kurt sedikit terhenyak saat melihat Finn tersenyum kepadanya. dia barusan mengatakan kalau dia menganggap Kurt adalah teman yang baik...

Sepertinya sudah mulai ada kemajuan...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-Sabtu-

Kurt mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu depan, maka ia bergegas untuk membukanya karena ayahnya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Terpaksalah dia harus meninggalkan kumpulan baju-baju bermerek miliknya yang sedang di bersihkan.

"Iya sia.....Finn!?"

Saat dia membuka pintunya, Kurt terkejut melihat sosok Finn berada di sana. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka Finn Hudson berdiri di atas keset depan rumahnya! Apakah ini mimpi? Oh mimpi yang sangat indah!

"Hallo, Kurt... uh... aku tak menganggumu, kan?" Finn nampak malu-malu berbicara dengan Kurt. Kurt sedikit mengigit bibirnya saat melihat Finn berwajah malu di hadapannya, dia terlihat sangat, sangat, dan sangat imut sekali!

Kurt yang ada malah bengong melihat Finn. Finn jadi bingung karena melihat Kurt terbengong-bengong di hadapannya...

"Kurt? Kurt?"Finn memanggil-manggilnya agar sadar kembali.

"Oh! Iya, hah, Maafkan aku! Aku...aku tak konsen untuk beberapa saat tadi... uh, lalu...apa...apa yang membawamu ke rumahku, Finn?" Kurt jadi panik sendiri saat Finn menanyakan keadaannya.

"Uhm...." Finn memberikannya tatapan ragu. Kurt merasa ada sesuatu yang menganggu Finn, tapi dia tak tahu hal apakah itu. "Bagaimana...kalau aku menceritakannya padamu di dalam rumah saja?"

"Ah, iya! Maafkan aku, tak menyuruhmu untuk masuk. Tak sopan betul diriku. Ayo masuk kedalam, Finn...."

Dengan itu, Kurt mempersilahkannya masuk. awalnya dia memang merasa senang akan kedatangan Finn kerumahnya, tapi dia merasa tak senang dengan berita yang di bawa oleh Finn untuknya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

-Minggu-

'_Apa yang aku lakukan?_' kata itulah yang dari tadi menggema di benak Kurt. Dia berada sendirian di ruang theater, dia baru saja selesai latihan untuk pentas _Ballad _esok hari dengan Finn.

Kemarin, Finn datang kerumahnya. Dia bercerita kepadanya kalau Quinn memberitahukan Finn kalau dia hamil. Dan Quinn tak tahu harus berkata apa kepada kedua orang tuanya yang menganggapnya masih '_perawan_'.

Herannya, Kurt merasa kasihan dengan kedua pasangan itu. dia mencoba untuk membantu mereka, walau ada sedikit rencana busuk tersusun dibelakang semua itu.

Dia akan mendapatkan hati Finn yang akan datang kepadanya dengan hancur lebur. Kurt akan mengobati Finn yang sedih, Finn akan menjadi miliknya.

Walaupun dia sedikit tak rela karena Quinn menggunakan Finn hanya untuk sebagai kamuflase '_dosa_'nya. Yang seharusnya di jalani oleh Puck. Sialan.

Tak apalah.... terluka sekarang, sedih sekarang, merana sekarang...

Pada akhirnya, Kurt lah yang akan memenangkan hati Finn. Bukan Quinn, bukan Rachel, bukan siapapun. Tapi dia.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music mode author: **"World is Mine", **_by: Hatsune Miku_)

**MATTGASM: **First attempt di Glee =____=; mangap kalo jelek... saya tak bisa menolak membuat Finn/Kurt!! So cute! xD *_geplak_* walaupun pada akhirnya tak bisa bersama... TT^TT; thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE: **judul "_Days_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _FLOW_ untuk soundtrack _Opening anime __Eureka SeveN. _


End file.
